Can You Keep a Secret?
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Dass sich Hermine schäbig fühlt, obwohl am Ende doch alles gut wird, ist seltsam, nicht wahr? Nun, lest selbst... ! But beware: Slash, Lemon, HxD !


Es war einmal in diesen Tagen - oder auch schon ein bisschen länger her, dass ein Mädchen an ihrem Schreibtisch saß, vom späten Nachmittag an, bis in die dunkle Nacht hinein und einen Kampf ausfocht, dem sie eigentlich nicht gewachsen war.  
Am Nachmittag hatte sie ein Plotbunny aufgesucht und stach sie seit Stunden mit verschiedenfarbigen Stecknadeln, sobald sie auch nur einen Gedanken an etwas Anderes als ihr nächstes Werk verschwendete.  
Stöhnend erhob sie sich schließlich von ihrem Sofa und drückte die Power-Taste ihres PCs. "Ich kann das nicht!", sagte sie protestierend. "Und das weißt du genau."  
Als Antwort bekam sie eine hellblaue Stecknadel zu spüren und das Bunny hockte sich neben sie. "Und wie du das kannst. Ich weiß es, ich kann spüren, wie du es willst."  
Erschrocken blickte das Mädchen auf das Geschöpf in einem purpurfarbenen Mantel hinab. "Was - wie? Liest du meine Gedanken?"  
Das Viech lachte leise. "Nein, aber ich habe eine Gabe, den Menschen ihre Geheimnisse zu entlocken. Du hast dich gerade -"  
"Ach, sei still." Säuerlich ließ sich das Mädchen in den Stuhl sinken. Nachdem der PC hochgefahren war, verschränkte sie die Arme. "Eigentlich habe ich gar keine Lust mehr."  
"Was?"  
"Du hast mich schon ganz recht verstanden. Ich lasse mich doch nicht von einem dahergelaufenen Plotbunny missbrauchen! Das wäre ja noch schöner!"  
Plötzlich wuchs das Bunny an und ragte bis auf ihre Augenhöhe hinauf. Als es den Mund öffnete, entblößte es nun scharfe, schneeweiße Zähne, die bedrohlich leuchteten. "Noch Fragen?"  
Das Mädchen schluckte und sank im Stuhl zusammen. Mit einer Tastenkombination startete sie ihr Schreibprogramm und begann zitternd, die ersten Sätze zu tippen.  
"I-Ich k-k-kann a-aber nicht v-versprechen, dass-s das wa-as wird.", wagte sie es, nach ein paar Minuten zu sagen.  
Das Geschöpf war inzwischen auf seine ursprüngliche Größe geschrumpft und lächelte unschuldig. "Du schaffst das. Du bist doch gut."  
"Ich?" Sie lachte auf. "Ja, natürlich bin ich gut." Seufzend rollte sie mit den Augen. "Das, was ich an Ruf zu verlieren habe, wirst du mir schon ruinieren."  
"Sei nicht so theatralisch, das steht dir nicht."  
"Ich _lebe_ davon, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte!"  
"Schreib jetzt!"  
Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen und widmete sich erneut ihrem Schreiben.  
Einige Stunden später konnte das Bunny nicht mehr sitzen und auch dem Mädchen tat der Nacken weh. Sie knetete ihre Finger und dann schrieb sie den letzten Satz. Lächelnd speicherte sie ihre Arbeit ab.  
"So, jetzt hast du deinen Willen. Schwirr ab!"  
Das Bunny nickte. "Gute Arbeit."  
"Abwarten."  
"Schlaf gut. Und träum aufregende, inspirierende Dinge."  
"So was wie _das_, he?"  
Das Bunny verschwand in einer dunkelblauen Wolke.  
Das Mädchen aber legte sich ins Bett und schlief friedlich.  
Es verlebte ein ruhiges Leben, bis sie eines Tages erneut auf diese eine Geschichte stieß. Die Arbeit jener Nacht. Beinahe hätte sie es gelöscht, doch da spürte sie wieder diese Nadel, die sich in ihr Hinterteil bohrte und sie verließ schnell das Programm. "Okay", seufzte sie und gab das Werk an eine Beta ab.  
Diese wehrte sich nicht, sie nahm es gerne und sie gab es auch gerne zurück. "Süß" und "heiß" waren Randnotizen; nichts Neues, aber auch nichts Verwunderliches für das Mädchen.  
Einige Wochen später, sie hatte so sehr gehofft, dass es trotzdem noch in der Versenkung verschwand, tauchte eines Tages das Plotbunny wieder neben ihr auf. Erschrocken wie selten in ihrem Leben hätte sich das arme Ding beinahe ihren Kakao auf die neue Bluse gekippt. "Himmel!", schimpfte sie.  
"Der hilft dir jetzt auch nicht mehr." Das Grinsen des Bunnys war nicht ermunternd...

Heute stehen wir hier, an Ort und Stelle, und ich, das Mädchen habe nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Es war eine höhere Gewalt und ich würde gerne, liebend gerne behaupten, dass ich das nicht geschrieben habe.°peinlich berührt° Okay, vielleicht schreit ihr dann alle und sagt: "Hey, was soll's, ist doch einwandfrei." Nun ja. °seufz° Jedem das seine. °verzieht sich dann mal in die Ecke und wartet ängstlich auf den Donner°

o . O ' O . o . O ' O . o

* * *

o . O ' O . o . O ' O . o

**Can you keep a secret?**

o . O ' O . o

_Ich komme mir schäbig vor. Auch wenn am Ende alles gut ausgegangen ist. Ich hätte das trotzdem nicht tun sollen. Oder? Ach ja... Es ist wirklich schwer zu sagen. Ich meine, wahrscheinlich hätten sie sich getrennt, wenn ich nicht zur richtigen Zeit am richtigen Ort gewesen wäre. Und trotzdem... Mit Ruhm habe ich mich nicht gerade bekleckert, oder?_

Harry verhielt sich seit Wochen komisch. Das war mir nicht wirklich neu, aber ich hatte einfach das Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.  
Es ist nun unser letztes Schuljahr. Mittlerweile ist ein ganzes Jahr vergangen, seitdem Sirius gestorben ist. Und nachdem sich so vieles geändert hatte, dachte ich trotzdem, Harry hätte sich wieder gefangen...  
Umso mehr beunruhigte mich sein Auftreten. Manchmal saß er einen ganzen Abend am Fenster und starrte hinaus zum See. Keiner wagte es, ihn zu stören. Und wenn doch, mussten sie sich mit einsilbigen Antworten zufrieden geben.  
Ich habe gar nicht erst probiert, mit ihm zu reden. Ich kenne Harry. Wenn nicht mal Ron an ihn rankommt, ist es zwecklos. Obwohl, Neville hat noch einen guten Draht zu ihm, wie ich festgestellt habe. Aber den kann ich nicht immer bitten, unsere Probleme zu lösen.  
So hieß es warten. Das habe ich gemacht. Wenn ich eine Statistik erstellt hätte, würde diese nur aussagen, dass es konstant melancholische Tage waren. Und trotzdem, manchmal, wenn Harry nach einem Spaziergang wiederkam, hatte er so ein Leuchten in den Augen. Leider hat das nie lange angehalten... Heute weiß ich, was es mit diesen Spaziergängen auf sich hatte.  
Es war eigentlich Zufall, dass ich drauf gestoßen bin.  
Ich hatte die überaus undankbare Aufgabe, Professor Snape aufzusuchen und ihm als Vertrauensschülerin mitzuteilen, dass die Erstklässler mit einem Aufsatz pro Woche überfordert waren. Zugegeben, ich kann es nachvollziehen, uns hat man damals schonender behandelt. Allerdings hatten wir auch mehr Unterricht... Ich konnte das Geschrei förmlich schon hören.  
Doch vorerst blieb mir Snape erspart. Nachdem ich ihn in seinem Büro nicht gefunden hatte, war ich durch die anderen Gänge getigert, um ihn zu finden, weil ich keine Lust hatte, meinen Tag damit zu verbringen, ihn immer wieder im Kerker antreffen zu wollen.  
Ich wusste, dass ich nur ein paar Meter vom Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum entfernt war und jederzeit auf einen Schüler treffen konnte. Was mir, ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich schnuppe war, da ich als Vertrauensschülerin zum Glück genug Respekt entgegengebracht bekomme.  
Gerade wollte ich um eine Ecke biegen, als ich reflexartig innehielt. Das Erste, was ich wahrnahm, waren dunkle, strubbelige Haare - Harrys Haare. Danach folgte eine Reihe von Momenten, die ich gar nicht verarbeiten konnte, weil alles zu schnell ging.  
"Nicht hier. Komm", flüsterte Draco Malfoy Harry zu und nahm ihn an der Hand, zog ihn in eine Abzweigung des Ganges. Harry folgte widerstandslos.  
Ich war wieder allein. Und mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals. Ich hatte das Gefühl, gerade etwas beobachtet zu haben, das ich unter keinen Umständen hätte sehen sollen.  
Trotzdem schlich ich auf Zehenspitzen weiter vorwärts, sah mich noch dreimal um, bis ich an die Ecke der Einmündung kam. Ich presste mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand und versuchte meine Atmung möglichst flach und ruhig zu halten.  
Im Nachhinein weiß ich, dass ich mich absolut lächerlich benommen habe. Aber andernfalls wäre ich in dieser Situation sofort aufgeflogen. Und ich wollte wissen, was da vor sich ging. Harry und Draco, das war nicht normal.  
"Ich hab dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht hier runter kommen", hörte ich Draco flüstern. Sie konnten nicht weit von mir entfernt sein.  
"Ich wollte aber. Und du scheinst auf mich gewartet zu haben." Das war eindeutig Harry. Nur diese Tonlage, die kannte ich bisher nicht...  
Vorsichtig drehte ich mich nach links, lehnte nun mit Brust und Bauch an der Wand, atmete den modrigen Geruch feuchten Gemäuers ein und rutschte behutsam nach links, um wieder zur Einmündung zu gelangen.  
"Was ist mit dir?", fragte Draco.  
"Nichts", erwiderte Harry und nicht nur ich habe in diesem Moment gewusst, dass das gelogen war. Dazu war die Antwort zu schnell gekommen.  
In dem Wissen, dass ich jede Sekunde auffliegen konnte, wenn jemand durch den Gang kam oder einer der beiden Jungen in meine Richtung guckte, beugte ich mich noch weiter nach links. Die Haare mit der rechten Hand zusammengehalten, schob ich meine linke Gesichtshälfte so weit über die Mauerkante hinaus, dass ich mit einem Auge etwas sehen konnte.  
Und was ich da erlebte, hat mir einiges an Beherrschung abverlangt.  
"Ich hasse es, wenn du mich belügst", sagte Draco in diesem Augenblick. Er stand an die Wand gelehnt, seine Arme hatte er um Harrys Taille geschlungen und seine Augen ruhten eindeutig auf Harrys Gesicht.  
Harry antwortete nicht, er strich lediglich eine Strähne aus Dracos Stirn und beugte sich langsam nach vorn.  
Diese Bild hat mich verstört. Es ging nicht darum, dass es zwei Jungen waren, die sich versteckten, oder dass das mein bester Freund war, der da in den Armen seines - wie ich noch immer dachte - Erzfeindes lag, sondern dieser Friede... Ich kann es noch heute nicht beschreiben. Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich die beide heute zusammen sehe, muss ich an dieses Bild denken. Und es treibt mir die Tränen in die Augen.  
Wir haben so vieles nicht bemerkt. Weder Ron, noch ich, noch irgendein anderer von Harrys Freunden.  
Draco fasste sanft in Harrys Gesicht, zog es aus seiner Halsbeuge heraus, in der er es vergraben hatte, und dann küsste er ihn.  
Ich schluckte Backsteine, so trocken war mein Hals, und trotzdem konnte ich den Blick nicht abwenden.  
Es war erschütternd zu sehen, wie Dracos Hand über Harrys Kinn zur Wange und an der Schläfe hinauflief, wie sich Harry in diesem Kuss verlor... Noch nie in meinem Leben war ich solch einer zärtlichen Liebe begegnet - denn es war Liebe, sie strahlten sie gemeinsam unübersehbar aus. Ich hatte das Gefühl, in diesem Moment hätte die Welt untergehen können und die beiden wären übrig geblieben. Solch eine Aura besitzt nicht mal Dumbledore.  
Die Zeit stand still, bis sie sich lösten. Harry vergrub sein Gesicht wieder in Dracos Halsbeuge, der seinen Kopf an Harrys lehnte und seine Hände unermüdlich über Harrys Rücken und Haare wandern ließ.  
Ich hätte wohl genauso ewig wie die beiden da gestanden, hätte mir nicht irgendwann das linke Auge weh getan. So lehnte ich mich wieder nach rechts und stand einen Moment, bevor ich auf Zehenspitzen davon lief, raus aus dem Schloss und bis zum nächsten Baum, an dem ich keuchend stehen blieb.  
Ich hatte das Gefühl, mein Herz würde nie wieder normal schlagen, und meine Atmung ging schneller als nach einem Marathonlauf.  
Meine Gedanken rasten durcheinander. Ich hatte zuviel gesehen, um zu glauben, dass ich nur geträumt hatte. Außerdem wurde ich diese Gänsehaut nicht mehr los.  
War es also das, was Harry die letzten Wochen beschäftigte? Führte er wirklich eine heimliche Beziehung zu Draco Malfoy?  
Ich hab an diesem Nachmittag nichts mehr für Verwandlung erarbeitet, wie ich es hätte tun sollen, weil ich einen sehr langen Spaziergang um den See machte, um mir über die Situation klar zu werden. Snape war vergessen...

Von da an, sah ich Harry mit anderen Augen. Nicht, weil er einen Jungen liebte, nicht mal, weil er Draco liebte. Einfach anders. Nun wusste ich mehr. Nun wusste ich vielleicht, warum Harry tickte, wie er es tat.  
Ich habe ihn beim Abendessen wiedergesehen und wusste nicht, ob ich ihn lieben oder hassen sollte. Dabei war ich mir nach meinem Spaziergang noch sicher gewesen, dass das alles seine Gründe hatte und es für alles eine Erklärung gab. Aber wie ich ihn dann sah, tauchte sofort wieder das Bild vor mir auf und ich wollte schreien, toben, heulen, am besten alles auf einmal. Irgendwie fühlte ich mich als beste Freundin verraten. Auf jeden Fall hintergangen.  
Das ganze Essen über habe ich geschwiegen, während die Jungen über das kommende Quidditchspiel redeten. Jedes Mal, wenn Harry den Mund aufmachte, wurde mir klar, wie viel zärtlicher sein Ton war, wenn er bei Draco war.  
Irgendwann stand ich wortlos auf und verließ beinahe fluchtartig die Halle. In meinem Zimmer habe ich mich auf mein Bett geschmissen und geheult. Und später bin ich eingeschlafen, habe von Draco geträumt, wie er vor mir steht und mir sagt, dass er Harry verhext hätte. Dass er ihn mit einem Fluch belegt hat, der ihn an ihn bindet, bis zu seinem Lebensende.  
Als ich aufwachte, war es noch früh am Morgen. Trotzdem stand ich auf. Während ich duschte, versuchte ich, mir diesen Traum zu erklären. Eigentlich führte ich mich furchtbar eifersüchtig auf. Aber das war ich nicht. Für mich war Harry nie mehr als ein Freund gewesen. Und schließlich liebte ich Ron. Sehr sogar!  
Es ist schwer zu erklären, was ich damals fühlte. Ich war sauer, weil Harry uns belog, obwohl ich wusste, warum. Er wusste, dass er es mir erzählen konnte, nur das Problem darin lag, dass er ebenfalls wusste, dass ich es Ron erzählen würde. Und dass Harry sich vor Rons Reaktion fürchtete, war verständlich. Ron ist ein wundervoller Mensch, doch manchmal kann er schrecklich engstirnig sein. Er hat zwar nie etwas gesagt, als sich damals zwei Jungen aus dem Jahrgang der Zwillinge zueinander bekannten, aber wenn es den eigenen besten Freund betraf, war das sicher etwas Anderes.  
Trotzdem wollte ich es aus seinem Munde hören. Wie er sagte, er würde Draco lieben und mit ihm zusammen sein wollen. Dass er uns nicht anlügen wollte, aber dass ich es verstehen müsste. Ich hätte ihm alles verziehen, wenn er den Mund damals schon aufgemacht hätte. Aber Harry wäre nicht Harry, wenn er nicht bis zum Ende gekämpft hätte - um beinahe zu verlieren.

Zwei Tage später saß Harry erneut am Fenster.  
Nachdem ich fast fünf Minuten nach einem geeigneten Vorwand gesucht hatte, trat ich zu ihm. "Du, Harry", begann ich.  
Er drehte nicht mal richtig den Kopf, um mich anzusehen.  
"Hast du deinen Kräuterkundeaufsatz schon geschrieben?"  
Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
"Wollen wir uns da morgen zusammen dran setzen?"  
"Können wir machen", sagte er diesmal und sein Blick wanderte zum tausendsten Male über die Ländereien.  
"Gut", meinte ich und warf selbst einen Blick nach draußen. Da sah ich ihn: Draco. Er ging in Richtung See.  
Harry streckte sich. "Ich geh eine Runde Spazieren, bis es Abendessen gibt."  
Ich nickte, sah ihn an. Er log mir ins Gesicht. "Harry", wollte ich sagen, ihn aufhalten, ihn zu Rede stellen. Doch ich ließ ihn gehen. Weil ich ihm ansah, wie er sich nach dem blonden Jungen sehnte. So sehr, dass es schon wehtat. Das war einer der entscheidenden Momente, in denen ich verstand, dass Freunde einem nicht alles geben können.  
Kaum war Harry aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum verschwunden, rannte ich in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf. Dort war niemand. Ron hatte sich mit Seamus in der Bücherei verabredet gehabt und Neville kümmerte sich um diese Zeit gemeinsam mit Professor Sprout um die Setzlinge in Gewächshaus eins.  
Ich zückte meinen Zauberstab und öffnete Harrys Truhe. Für Notfälle hatte er uns ein Passwort verraten, mit dem wir an die nötigsten Dinge kamen. Den Tarnumhang zum Beispiel.  
Ich schnappte mir den Stoff und rannte die Treppe hinab, aus dem Raum und bis in die Eingangshalle. Dort wartete ich, bis niemand zu sehen war, schlüpfte dann unter den Umhang und verließ das Schloss.  
Mein Versuch zu rennen, scheiterte, weil ich nicht gesehen werden wollte. Trotzdem beeilte ich mich so gut es ging und war schon bald am See. Gerade konnte ich Harry noch zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden sehen.  
Schnell eilte ich hinterher. Mit zwanzig Metern Abstand folgte ich ihm durch das Gebüsch am See. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hinlief, aber ich merkte, dass er sich gut auskannte.  
Wir kamen an eine Lichtung, auf der er stehen blieb und sich umsah. Ich versteckte mich trotz Tarnumhangs hinter einem Baum.  
Kein Draco. Mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend wartete ich gemeinsam mit Harry.  
Während ich dort stand, fragte ich mich bestimmt fünfzig Mal, warum ich das getan hatte. Ich hätte ihm wirklich nicht nachlaufen sollen. Das war doch seine Sache und immerhin wusste ich, dass er mit Draco zusammen war, sich heimlich mit ihm traf. Was wollte ich noch sehen?  
Plötzlich knackte es neben mir und als ich mich erschrocken umwandte, ging Draco nur knapp zwei Meter von mir entfernt vorbei. Für einen Moment blieb mir mein Herz stehen.  
Er ging von hinten auf Harry zu, der ihn scheinbar nicht bemerkte und umschlang seine Taille.  
Ich schloss die Augen. Das kannte ich doch schon. Und trotzdem blieb ich.  
Harry lehnte sich an Draco und sie standen eine Weile schweigend da. Diese Ruhe war einfach unglaublich.  
Irgendwann drehte sich Harry in der Umarmung um und sagte irgend etwas zu Draco. Ich war nicht nah genug an ihnen dran, um es hören zu können, aber anscheinend veranlasste es Draco zu einer Welle von Zärtlichkeiten. Er begann mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn, die rechte Wange und den Mund, den sie intensivierten, riss sich los und liebkoste mit ungeheurer Intensität Harrys Hals.  
Harry versuchte, Draco so viel wie möglich entgegenzukommen, beugte den Kopf zur anderen Seite, schmiegte sich an ihn. Seine Hände wanderten zunächst über den Rücken bis zu den Schultern und dann wieder hinab, suchten ihren Weg in Dracos Hemd, dass er locker über der Jeans trug.  
Meine Augen folgten seinen Händen und ich konnte ihn verstehen. Draco war unheimlich sexy, so wie er da stand.  
Als Draco Harrys Mund suchte, machten sich Harrys Hände auf den Weg nach vorn und begannen, die Knopfleiste zu öffnen. Langsam, Knopf für Knopf, während dieser Kuss nie mehr zu enden schien. Und als das dann doch der Fall war, ging Harry gleich zur entblößten Brust über. Er streifte Draco das Hemd von den Schultern, es landete ihm Gras.  
Das genießerische Lächeln auf Dracos Lippen versetzte mich in einen Schauer von Sommerregen und ich konnte beinahe spüren, wie Harrys Fingerspitzen auf seiner blassen Haut brannten.  
Schließlich streifte auch Draco Harry sein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Als er begann, Harry zu streicheln, wollte ich gehen, doch meine Beine versagten mit den Dienst. Ich stand wie angewurzelt, konnte kaum den Blick von den Jungen nehmen, die mehr und mehr in ihrer Welt versanken.  
Als eine der letzten Sonnenstrahlen durch die Bäume hindurch fiel und sie in warmes Licht hüllte, verliebte ich mich in diesen Anblick. Erst da wurde mir das perfekte, harmonische Zusammenspiel ihrer Finger und Körper bewusst, wie jeder Atemzug genau auf den Moment angepasst war.  
Ich ahnte schon, was an diesem Abend noch passieren würde, als Draco Harrys Hose fallen ließ und ihn ins Gras hinab zog. Harry saß halb auf Dracos Schoß, seine Hände fuhren durch seine Haare, während sie erneut in einem Kuss versanken. Die Sonne durchflutete ihre Haare mit Farbreflexen und Harrys Haut schimmerte wie Honig auf der perlweißen Haut von Draco.  
Das Wort Schönheit beschreibt nicht, was ich dort sah. Dieser Anblick hat sich in mich eingebrannt, ich assoziiere mit Liebe nun ein anderes Bild. Es war so vollkommen und perfekt, dass man es kaum in Worte fassen kann. Und ich habe mit mir gekämpft. Habe meinen Verstand beiseite geschoben, der schrie, dass ich gehen sollte. Ich habe auf mein Herz gehört und wurde Zeuge einer unglaublichen Liebe.  
Nach dem Kuss konnte ich eine ganze Weile nur auf Harrys Gesicht achten. Diesen Ausdruck hatte ich noch nie gesehen. Glückseligkeit ist das falsche Wort, weil es auch diesmal ein zu komplexes Bild war, um es zusammenzufassen. Er war so entspannt, genoss so sehr jede einzelne Berührung, zuckte manchmal, als würde Draco Stromstöße durch seinen Körper jagen. Und trotzdem lag um seinen Mund ein gewisser Zug, den ich kaum deuten konnte. Heute weiß ich, dass es Wehmut war. Nahe an der Verzweiflung.  
Ich beobachtete, wie sie einander liebkosten und streichelten. Manche Gesten erinnerten mich an Ron und mich. Liebende haben wohl ihren eigenen Rhythmus... Wie in Trance nahm ich alles in mich auf, erlebte es wie in einem Film und sehnte mich immer mehr nach Rons Armen, die sich um mich schlangen und mich festhielten.  
Während es stetig dunkler um uns herum wurde, fuhren die Jungen in ihrem endlosen Spiel aus Zärtlichkeit und Provokation, Lust und Liebe fort. Unersättlich liebkoste Draco Harrys Körper und ich fragte mich, wie lange sie dieses Versteckspiel schon trieben, denn er musste nicht suchen, er fand sofort die Punkte, die Harrys Erregung schürten.  
Es war ein fortlaufendes Spiel, ohne Pause steigerten sie sich gegenseitig in die höchsten Regionen der Leidenschaft. Und mich in den Scham. Ich wusste, dass ich niemals mit irgend jemandem darüber reden konnte.  
Draco glitt über Harry, den er irgendwann ins Gras gedrückt hatte, und verdeckte ihn beinahe ganz. Noch bevor ich verstehen konnte, was nun kam, hörte ich ein ersticktes Aufstöhnen. Harrys Beine schlangen sich um Dracos Hüfte, umklammerten ihn, genauso wie seine Arme, die sich um den Hals geschlungen hatten. Harry riss sich nach oben, drängte seinen Oberkörper Dracos entgegen und sein Blick traf mich eine Sekunde lang. Ich starb fast, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mich unmöglich sehen konnte. Trotzdem hatte ich das Gefühl, er wusste, dass ich da war.  
Langsam ließ er sich wieder sinken und noch ganz benommen nach dem Schock nahm ich wahr, wie Draco sich zu bewegen begann; wie er Harry liebte. Leises, vereinzeltes Stöhnen drang an mein Ohr.  
Ich wusste, dass ich an diesem Ort nichts mehr verloren hatte. Das eben war ein Zeichen gewesen. Ich verletzte ihre Privatsphäre aufs Heftigste. Und das aus reiner Neugierde. Das war pervers! Ich rutschte den Baumstamm hinab, umschlang meine Beine mit den Armen und saß einfach nur da, nicht wissend, was ich tun sollte. Heute frage ich mich, ob ich nicht doch einen Psychiater aufsuchen sollte, immerhin war es absolut unnormal, wie ich mich verhielt. Ich hätte die Beine in die Hände nehmen und gehen sollen, doch stattdessen blieb ich und hörte, wie mein bester Freund und sein Liebhaber den Gipfel der Lust stürmten.  
Als ich mich schließlich doch noch besann und nur noch weglaufen wollte, war es schon zu spät. Mein Timing war ironischer Weise perfekt. Ich sprang auf und warf noch einen letzten, scheuen Blick auf die beiden. In diesem Moment bäumte sich Harry auf, kam Draco noch mehr entgegen. Dieser keuchte, ein Schauer lief sichtbar über seinen Rücken und dann knickten seine Arme ein und er kam an Harry gepresst. So was habe ich noch nie gesehen! Ein Bild, das man nie mehr im Leben vergisst.  
In dem Drang, ihre Gesichter sehen zu wollen, schlich ich weiter nach rechts.  
Draco lag schwer atmend auf Harry, verdeckte sein Gesicht. Er selbst hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt, schmiegte seine schweißnasse Stirn an Harrys. Die rechte Hand wanderte schwerfällig aufwärts, strich eine Strähne aus seiner Stirn.  
Dann hob er den Kopf leicht an, legte ihn auf die andere Seite von Harrys Gesicht und flüsterte irgendwas, das Harry zum Schmunzeln brachte.  
Ich hatte meinen besten Freund schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Körperlich war er wortwörtlich am Boden, aber ich konnte spüren, wie gut es ihm ging.  
Draco rutschte langsam nach links von ihm herunter und dann schmiegten sie sich aneinander.  
Die Sonne erreichte uns nun kaum noch, es wurde zunehmend dämmriger.  
Seltsamer Weise war ich nun erleichtert. Wahrscheinlich bin ich doch nicht ganz dicht.  
Ich machte mich endgültig auf den Rückweg. Als ich das Gebüsch verließ und vom See aus zurück zum Schloss lief, tauchte ich dann aber doch wieder aus dieser Welt auf und mir wurde klar, dass ich nun ein Geheimnis hatte, das ich wohl mit ins Grab nehmen würde.  
Stolz war ich nicht, ich schäme mich noch heute. Und trotzdem bin ich froh, zu wissen, was wirklich zwischen Draco und Harry ist, denn heute würde ich mit ihnen für sie kämpfen, wenn es nötig wäre. Nur damit ich dieses Bild nie wieder verlieren muss.

In den nächsten Tagen habe ich mich ziemlich seltsam gegenüber Harry verhalten. Und ich denke, er hat es gemerkt, aber er war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass er es nicht groß beachtet hat. Oder - wie ich noch eher vermute - ich bin mit an allem Schuld.  
Es war zu Beginn letzter Woche. Fast zwei Wochen, nachdem ich Harry gefolgt war. Er hat sich ungefähr jeden zweiten Abend auf den Weg gemacht und ich habe vom Fenster aus verfolgt, wie er in den Büschen verschwand.  
Von dem Moment an bis er zurück kam, habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er bei Draco eigentlich in guten Händen war. Zwar konnte ich nicht behaupten, ihm zu vertrauen, aber ich wusste, dass er Harry nichts tat. Ich hatte gesehen, wie er ihn ansah, ihn berührte, da musste mir klar werden, dass er ihn um nichts in der Welt verlieren wollte.  
Eigentlich habe ich mir Tag und Nacht Sorgen um Harry gemacht. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Ron nicht misstrauisch wurde, bei all den Streicheleinheiten, die ich in den letzten Tagen verlangt habe. Aber mir tat es schrecklich weh, zu sehen, wie er liebte und trotzdem todunglücklich war. Mir tat alles so Leid. Und trotzdem konnte ich nichts tun.  
Wie gesagt, es war letzte Woche. Ich saß gerade an Ron gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und er knetete meine Finger, damit sie warm wurden, als wir wieder auf das Thema Harry kamen.  
"Ich mach mir ehrlich Sorgen", meinte Ron. "Heute bin ich ins Zimmer gekommen und da lag Harry auf dem Bett, starrte an die Decke und er hat geweint."  
Ich sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Ehrlich, Hermine, das war wohl das Schlimmste, was ich je gesehen habe. Und er hat es nicht mal gemerkt."  
Ich schloss die Augen. Hatte dieser Albtraum nie ein Ende? Harry hatte nicht mal geweint, als Sirius gestorben war. Warum nun?  
"Wo ist er?", fragte ich Ron.  
"Er ist wieder spazieren gegangen", antwortete Ron.  
Da sprang ich auf und rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum. Ron hat zum Glück nicht versucht, mir zu folgen.  
Ich rannte und rannte, bis ich keuchend an die Lichtung kam. Dort standen sie auch. Noch hatten sie mich nicht bemerkt. Vorsichtig ging ich näher heran.  
Draco streckte gerade die Hand nach Harry aus, um ihn an der Wange zu berühren. Ich folgte seinen Fingern und sah die Tränen auf Harrys Wangen. Aber nicht nur diese, sondern die Tatsache, dass Harry in diesem Moment eindeutig vor Dracos Hand wich, erschütterte mich.  
"Du musst das akzeptieren", hörte ich Harry mit erstickter Stimme sagen.  
"Wie sollte ich, wenn du es nicht einmal selbst tust?", fragte Draco sichtlich verstört.  
Ich wusste nicht, was hier passiert war oder noch geschehen sollte, aber ich ahnte Furchtbares.  
"Du gehörst einfach nicht in mein Leben", erklärte Harry nun und seine Stimme klang gezwungen und falsch.  
Ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Das konnte er nicht tun!  
Dracos Augen wurden glasig. "Harry, nicht -"  
Ich spürte, wie mein Herz Risse bekam. Ich wollte nur noch zu ihnen gehen und sie in den Arm nehmen, Harry sagen, dass er den größten Fehler seines Lebens beging, wenn er das nun zu Ende brachte. Draco tat mir so Leid, wie er da stand und hilflos mit ansah, wie der Mensch, den er anscheinend so schrecklich liebte, sie ins Unglück stürzte.  
Ich nahm zuerst gar nicht wahr, wie auch mir Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Und als ich es merkte, ließ ich es zu.  
"Sie werden es - nie akzeptieren - und ich - ich habe keine - keine Kraft mehr, Draco."  
Ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich tat, als ich losstürzte, auf die beiden zu, aus dem Gebüsch heraus. Da ich kaum etwas sah, stolperte ich, lief aber trotzdem unbeirrt weiter, bis ich bei ihnen war. Entsetzt sahen sie mich an.  
"Das ist doch gar nicht wahr!", schluchzte ich.  
"Herm?" Harrys Augen waren genauso voll Tränen wie meine.  
"Du hast es uns nie gesagt", heulte ich. "Ich - ich musste so herausfinden, dass du - dass du -" Ich sah Draco an, der total verstört neben mir stand. "Hör nicht auf ihn!", sagte ich heftig. "Er liebt dich über alles."  
"Herm!" Harry machte einen Schritt auf mich zu und dann lagen wir uns in den Armen und heulten.  
Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wo all die Tränen herkamen, oder warum ich so viel weinte, aber ich war danach um Tonnen leichter. Gänzlich aufgelöst bin ich irgendwann Draco um den Hals gefallen, habe ihm tausend Mal gesagt, dass er alles ist, was Harry braucht, bis er mich sanft von sich schob und mir - selbst weinend - versuchte, die Sturzbäche von den Wangen zu wischen.  
Ich hab noch nie und soviel mit Jungen zusammen geheult, aber das ist mal wieder ein prägender Moment gewesen.  
Schließlich haben wir uns dann ins Gras gesetzt und noch sehr lange geredet. Irgendeiner hat dabei immer noch mal geweint, aber ich denke, das hat unsere Freundschaft stärker gemacht.  
Ich habe Harry und Draco erklärt, wie ich ihnen auf die Schliche gekommen bin, habe Harry erzählt, wie enttäuscht ich war, und er hat - genau wie ich es immer wollte - erklärt, dass er Angst hatte. Bevor ich sie beide dann alleine ließ, hab ich ihnen noch Hunderte Male versichert, dass ich alles dafür tun würde, dass sie zusammen sein können.  
Als ich an meinem Baum angekommen war, drehte ich mich noch mal um. Harry kroch zu Draco hinüber und vergrub sein Gesicht in dessen Armbeuge. Draco hat ihn einfach an sich gezogen, in seine Arme, die Augen geschlossen und ihn festgehalten.  
Als ich noch am gleichen Abend Ron alles erzählte und erklärte, habe ich ihm diese Szene ausführlich geschildert. Und ich denke, letztendlich haben all die Emotionen, die ich hineinsteckte, auch etwas bewirkt, denn er hat nicht im Geringsten Anstalten gemacht, etwas gegen Harrys Liebe einzuwenden. Ich habe ja gesagt, er ist ein wundervoller Mensch.

_Nun stehen Draco und Harry seit fast eineinhalb Wochen offen zu ihrer Beziehung und sind beinahe unverschämt glücklich. Zwar versuchen sie, nicht öffentlich herumzuturteln, aber wenn man ihre Blicke kennt, weiß man genug.  
Mir hätte früher schon auffallen sollen, wie perfekt die beiden für einander bestimmt sind. Spätestens aber, als ich damals erfahren habe, dass Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy tot sind und Draco sich entschlossen hat, sich der guten Seite zuzuwenden. Ich wollte es die ganze Zeit nicht wahrhaben. Harry war schneller als ich. Und verliebt hat er sich auch noch gleich. Manchmal ist das Leben schon verrückt, nicht? Aber solange wir alle glücklich sind...! Und wie sagt Ron doch immer so süß: Keine Love Story ohne Happy End. Recht hast du, mein Schatz!_

**- Ende -**

o . O ' O . o . O ' O . o

* * *

o . O ' O . o . O ' O . o

PS: Trotzdem danke an Meg-Schatz. °durchknuddel°


End file.
